The Super Spy Mission
by Dimmers
Summary: The Fazbear crew are animatronic performers by day... But by night, they are super spies. THIS STORY IS CREATED FROM LIKE FIVE INSIDE JOKES SO IT IS WEIRD


**Just to be clear, this story is a result of many inside jokes, but I'll inform you on some things.**

**Bonnie LOVES to kidnap sandwiches.**

**Chica hates Mac N' Cheese so whenever she sees it, she steps on it.**

**Foxy has a habit of stealing doors.**

**Freddy loves to break into buildings.**

**I have major writer's block for The First Nightwatch, so some reviews on that story is appreciated.**

**This is major procrastination and I apologize in advance.**

**-Dimmers**

"Okay everyone, we have received our mission from Bob." Freddy announced sternly, holding up the piece of paper. Chica, Bonnie and Foxy rushed over, eager to see what it was. Freddy held it up to his face to read the assignment aloud.

"Break into the swimming pool and steal all the green sandwiches." Freddy said. Bonnie cheered and did a fist pump.

"Argh, calm yerself, lad." Foxy snapped, then folded his arms.

"How far is it?" He asked. Freddy looked at the paper again and said,

"It's about three blocks from here."

"To the car Foxy stole!" Chica exclaimed, and ran towards the secret door beside the stage. Foxy ran after her.

"Do you think we'll get arrested again?" Bonnie asked Freddy. He shrugged.

"As long as Foxy doesn't bring his RPG, I think we'll be good."

Bonnie nodded, and the two ran towards the car. It was a Lamborghini.

Twenty minutes later, the crew parked the car in an alley behind the swimming pool and got out. The back door was locked.

"How do we get inside?" Chica asked. Freddy gathered them in a huddle.

"Okay, I'll climb up the side of the building with my spider powers and use my laser pen to break the vent open. From there, Chica will-"

"I got it lad, calm down." Foxy said dully and they all turned around. Foxy used his hook to rip off the hinges and then ripped the door out of the frame. He then used his superpowers to make it dissolve into thin air.

"That...works too." Freddy said, disappointed.

"Argh, let us be on our way." Foxy said, then rushed through the door. They all followed silently.

The smell of chlorine became overwhelming as the animatronics stepped into the swimming pool area. Nobody noticed them at first as the room as filled with a bunch of swimming sandwiches. Bonnie drooled with lust. Chica grabbed his arm.

"Are you ready boy?" She asked in a high-pitched voice. Bonnie nodded and started jumping up and down.

"Ready...and...GO!" Chica yelled, and released Bonnie. He screamed and ran towards the pool, then jumped in. He began collecting sandwiches at and incredible speed.

"Lets go help the lad!" Foxy yelled, and the three animatronics separated to different areas, scooping up sandwiches from out of the pool.

Suddenly, a giant momma sandwich walked out of the change room, and when she saw what the animatronics were doing, she screamed with horror.

"Lassie! Calm yerself!" Foxy tried to scream over the momma sandwich. She didn't hear him.

Foxy sighed and used his superpower to bring the door back into a physical form, and then threw it at the momma sandwich. The metal door cut it in half, and special sauce was smeared over the wall.

"Moment of silence..." Chica asked silently, placing a hand across her chest. Freddy and Foxy did this as well, while Bonnie was still unaware of what was happening and kidnapping sandwiches.

Ten seconds later, Bonnie hopped out of the pool, a mountain of sandwiches in his arms.

"I got the green sandwiches!" Bonnie exclaimed, proud of himself. Freddy patted him on the head.

"DROP THE SANDWICHES BOY!" A voice yelled from the entrance to the pool. All four animatronics snapped their heads to see.

There stood Bob, holding a plasma gun. He had a look of intense rage. Bonnie freaked out and shoved the sandwiches in his mouth, making strange honking noises while doing it.

"Darn it Bonnie!" Freddy snapped, then sighed and shook his head. He then turned to Bob.

"What are you doing Bob?" Freddy asked calmly.

"I am not Bob, I am Morgan Freeman!" Bob exclaimed, then took off his glasses. The animatronics gasped. Morgan Freeman was their natural enemy.

"That's right! I needed you to get the sandwiches for me so I could power my super big plasma gun!" Morgan Freeman laughed evilly.

"You scallywag!" Foxy yelled.

"We're trapped!" Chica yelled in fear, then started crying. Morgan Freeman laughed at his triumph. Then he started shooting his plasma gun at the animatronics. But it wasn't a plasma gun, for it was a Mac N' Cheese gun.

Rage filled Chica's eyes at the sight of the cheesy yellow pasta. She let out her war cry and pulled out her ninja sword, then at lightning speed, ran around the swimming pool stepping on all the Mac N' Cheese, ending the rain of cheesy pasta. When she was finished, she leaped for Morgan Freeman and crushed the Mac N' Cheese gun with her foot.

Chica stood, breathing heavily, the rage slowly leaking from her eyes. Morgan Freeman started to laugh.

"You may have crushed my Mac N' Cheese gun, but I still have my force field!" He yelled, laughing maniacally. Then, a blue force field surrounded him.

"Darn! We'll never escape now!" Freddy said, admitting his defeat. He went into a fetal position on the floor, whimpering. Chia threw her ninja sword to the ground and started crying. Bonnie was still trying to swallow the sandwiches.

It was up to Foxy.

Quickly, Foxy pulled out his RPG launcher and aimed at Morgan Freeman's force field.

"Goodbye, me matey!" Foxy screamed with triumph, and fired.

The explosion blasted the room apart and sent all four animatronics flying back to the pizzeria, where they crashed through the ceiling. They sat where they landed, trying to calm down from their experience.

"Dang..." Bonnie said slowly. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What is it?" Chica asked. Bonnie looked at her, still panting, and said,

"I didn't know Bob had glasses. I just didn't know he didn't have _glasses_."

Nobody said anything for a second, then Freddy glared at Foxy.

"I told you not to bring your RPG launcher!" Freddy snapped. Foxy let out a throaty laugh.

"Aye, well I saved yer life, did I not?" He pointed out. Freddy nodded slowly.

Then, they heard Obama's car outside...


End file.
